Forelli Rising
by KaelanF
Summary: This is a story taking place after GTA 3 and is set in the GTA 3 universe. It revolves around the once powerful but now fallen Forelli family rising up and taking back Liberty.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_This story takes place after the events of GTA 3 and exist in the GTA 3 universe._

_**Chapter 1 The Call**_

**Pauly Forelli** lays on his old damp bed, with a beer in hand. His shitty room was in a shitty apartment in a even shitty part of Liberty. But it was the only place he was safe and he knew that. He pulls out his cheap track phone, one of the ones you pay for by minutes from the dollar store, the perfectly untraceable ones. He puts in some numbers and makes a call to a friend.

**Jimmy Forelli** is sitting in his office at Caligula's casino in Las Venturas snorting some coke off his desk. Hookers and prostitutes are all around him taking money out of his pocket, enjoying some of his coke. His phone starts buzzing he picks it up off his desk. Call From Liberty City is read on the screen, he answers.

"Who is this?" He says in a curious yet mad voice.

"Jimmy is that you."

"It's me who the fuck is this and what's it to you?"

"It's Pauly… We need to talk."

"Pauly who? Who the fuck is Pauly why do we need to talk?"

"Pauly Forelli I'm in the family. I'm part of the Liberty division, I'm more small time you probably haven't heard of me."

"Well that's fucking great what the fuck do you want? Money? Guns?"

"Soldiers more men over here."

"Well I been running low I was gonna ask Mike to send some up here."

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Mike is dead, One of the Leone's guys."

"Fuck! How much people you got over there?"

"Well that's why I'm calling… It's just me. The Leone's have been hitting us hard they killed everyone over her but me. They took over all our businesses and they are looking to kill me."

"Shit that's bad… I gotta go down there with some men help fix some things up."

"Yah you do. How are things going in Las Ventures."

"Not bad but not to great either. The cops have been cracking down on mob activity so we haven't been doing much. Not to mention my cut in the casino is the smallest. I been doing well but not great."

"Take as much money as you can in unmarked bills, bring some men and come down to Liberty as soon as you can. I'm in the 24/7 Motel off of 31st Street. Room 69 knock 5 times so I know it's you."

"I'll be down by next week, I'm gonna talk to Salvatore about all these attacks."

"Man you been out of the loop. Salvatore is dead too."

"Jesus fuck I'll be down there by tomorrow I just gotta get some men ready and my private jet fueled."

Jimmy hangs up the phone and pushes the hookers out of the way.

"Where you going baby I figured we could have some fun…"

"No, no I gotta go urgent."

Jimmy storms out and goes to his private safe out back in the casino. He takes out at least 1 million in cash stuffs it in a duffle bag. He pulls out his phone and begins making more calls…

_**End Of Chapter 1 Thank You For Readin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Unwanted Visitors**_

Pauly sits at the Liberty City Airport in his gray Kuruma. He is nervous, suspicious of everyone who walks past him. Jimmy walks out the door with his two friends, **Ken Rosenburg** and **Pete Ocean** they run into the car.

"Rosenberg? Is that you. I thought you didn't work for the family anymore." Pauly said with curiosity.

"Well Tommy's being a huge dick won't return my calls and I need the money man."

Rosenberg pulls out a bag of coke and starts snorting it. As he does he continues talking.

"And Jimmy called me and told me had work for me in Liberty. I thought hey why not I never been to the city before and I'm gonna get paid."

"Fair enough." Pauly says as he drives off.

**Toni Cipriana** sits in Salvatore's chair in the mansion. There is multiple half naked pretty girls giving him drinks and crowding around him. **Mickey Hamfists** walks up to him.

"Hello boss." Mickey says in a very tool like voice.

"Yes Mickey do you need something?"

"Luigi."

"Yes… What about him?"

"Oh yah, he said he needs you."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"He said it's really important sir."

"Fine." Toni says angrily.

Toni pulls out his phone and calls up **Luigi Goterelli**.

"Luigi I'm really busy make it quick what do you need."

"Look Toni there is talk of the Forelli's making a comeback. This could be bad if it's successful."

"The Forelli's? What can they do uh? They're just a bunch of nobodies, anyways isn't there only like a few alive?"

"Well that's the thing. We heard the rumors so I had some men check it out. They got some men from the airport just a few hours ago."

"Do you know their current location?"

"Yah they're in the 24/7."

"Then if you really thing they're a problem send someone to kill them."

"Okay then. I'll send someone."

"Thank you now leave me alone… While I attend to… Business…"

Toni hangs up the phone as one of the girls approaches him in a sexy walk.

Pauly, Jimmy, Pete, and Ken are all sitting in the hotel room. Ken is still snorting coke off a table. Pete is sitting quietly on the couch cleaning a desert eagle. Jimmy is relaxing on the couch and Pauly is looking out the window for anyone suspicious. He then sits down on the couch across from Jimmy.

"Jimmy we need to start planning."

"Pauly we haven't even been here a full day. We can plan shit later. Serious chill the fuck out."

"Look I think someone is following us."

"What do you mean?"

"There has been a black sentinel following me around all day."

"Your a paranoid fuck. Just relax, me and Pete been thinking about the plan. I brought 1MIL$ in cash. I figure we buy some spank, then sell it for more. You know some drug deals. Then when we get enough we buy a restaurant. A nice Italian one to help launder money."

"Why did you bring 1 Million dollars?! And why the hell do we need a restaurant for that we got money from the casino to launder."

"Not really… The Leone's bought me out. That's where the 1MIL was from."

"Only 1MIL for your stake in the casino? You could of got a lot more man."

"It was not a bargain situation. It was a we break your fucking face and leave you in the desert if you don't take the money and give us your share situation."

"Shit dude that's not good."

"But it's okay, we buy out some business, get land, property. We slowly make money. Then slowly recruit some fighters. Then when we build strong we start a full war against the Leone's."

"Come on let's go check out some places we might wanna buy. Ken and Pete is it? You guy's stay here." Pauly says as he puts a revolver in his waist band of his khakis which haven't been washed in 3 weeks.

Pauly and Jimmy get outside to see a thug breaking their car window.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jimmy says as he pulls out his 9mm pistol.

The thug scared quickly breaks into the car. He quickly starts to hot-wire it. Jimmy and Pauly run towards it. The thug starts the car then he hears a click. He is confused for a split second right before the car blows up. Jimmy and Pauly fly back and hit the cement.

"What the fuck?" Pauly says beyond shocked.

The black sentinel pulls up and two men come out and begin shooting at Jimmy and Pauly with 9mm's.

"Forelli's!" Jimmy says pissed.

Pauly and Jimmy jump behind a random car for cover. The two men walk at them as they shoot. Jimmy pops up from behind cover and fires a few shots. He hits one of them men in the neck. The man falls to his knees. The would on his neck is gushing blood. He tries to cover it up but gets shot 3 more times in the chest by Pauly. Jimmy and Pauly begin shooting at the other man. Jimmy and Pauly duck behind the car again.

"Shit I'm out of ammo." Jimmy says pissed.

"Same." Pauly says more scared.

Then men then goes around the car to see Jimmy and Pauly sitting back scared knowing they are about to die. The man is out of ammo and begins to reload his pistol when boom. Jimmy and Pauly are splashed with blood. Through the whole in the mans head they see Pete standing across the parking lot with his desert eagle. The man falls down dead on Jimmy's lap bleeding all over his nice suit.

"Man what the fuck is this fucking shit."

Jimmy says more pissed then before as he stands up.

"Fucking brand new suit fucking blood all over the fucking thing this fucking suit cost 8000$ fucking dollars custom fit this is fucking bullshit mother fucker." Jimmy says pissed beyond belief.

"At least we're alive!" Pauly says happy beyond belief.

"Thank you Pete I don't know how to thank you."

"No problem."

"Yes it's a fucking problem. There is two dead bodies and a car blown to shit." Jimmy says in a bad fucking mood.

"Yah you're right. Pete go get Ken we gotta clear out of here."

Pete runs off to the room right as Ken walks out the door.

"Holy shit, am I high beyond belief or did that just happen?"

"Not the time Ken… Pauly how do you think they got the bomb in your car?" Jimmy says slowly calming down.

"Well we been in the room for multiple hours. They probably got 8Ball to do it."

Pete and Ken come out of the room with all the luggage.

Jimmy turns around and faces them. "Pete you got everything there? The clothes the money?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on then we gotta get the fuck out of here."

The four of them being to run off through back alleys as cops pull around the corner


End file.
